warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shimmer of the Ash
The ''Shi''mmer ''of t''he Ash ~By Firey and Rainy Prologue - Firey Silverpool lapped up the cool, fresh water. She was lying next to Stormfeather, her mate. He had broad, wide shoulders that were strong and sturdy. She really loved the fact that she could just sit around with Stormfeather. Nobody approved of them being together, but Silverpool didn't care. The whole BreezeClan could stand in front of her and tell her to stop seeing Stormfeather, and she wouldn't even care. This night was the best in her life. Never before had she felt so alive, so happy. Her warrior life had been made of boring, dull chores. Silverpool never felt like being a warrior meant anything. She really didn't care about duty. "Stormfeather, I am expecting kits," she murmured. Stormfeather twined his tail with hers, "That's wonderful! We will have the most wonderful kits in the entire Clan! This is great, Silverpool!" Silverpool mewed, "Yes, it is. It is a pleasure to be sitting here with you, my love." "It is." Redbirch hated the stuffy nursery. She was sick of having to lay here, waiting for her kits to come. She wasn't even like Silverpool, enjoying her time with Stormfeather. Brushclaw was a handsome, young tom who happened to be the Clan deputy. She wanted him here, caring for her in the nursery. But no, Brushclaw had to spend his time outside, enjoying warrior duties. How shameful it was to be crammed inside the nursery. Shameful indeed! Redbirch saw her swollen belly was getting pretty big. How long would it be? She wanted to kits to come already. Maybe once she saw her kits she would feel like being in the nursery was nice. She didn't even know she wanted kits! Kits, would Redbirch really love them? She wanted to, but living in here with kits seemed to make life dull. Redbirch just wanted Brushclaw to visit. Oh how nice that would be! Just then Brushclaw did push through the entrance. He purred, "I see you are getting big, aren't you?" Redbirch smiled and said sourly, "Yes, but that could mean I would be stuck with many kits! Oh, StarClan, how will I be able to stand this?" Brushclaw licked her head, "Of course you will. Don't worry, once the kits are born, you will feel very special, and you will wonder how you didn't seem to want kits before!" Redbirch curled her tail, "How do you know? You're a tom! Don't tell me you somehow had kits before! By yourself too! Without any she-cat to do it for you! Was it a pleasant experience?" Brushclaw curled up next to her, "Of course not, silly. I was just predicting, that's all." "Well, I hope you are right." StarClan watches down on all they will watch the newborn What could a shimmer and ash do to protect all of StarClan? Chapter One - Rainy At first, when she opened her eyes, Ashpaw wasn't sure where she was. Where was the comforting smells of milk, and the warmth of kit-fluff? Where was Silverpool? And then everything came rushing back to her. I'm an apprentice now! She smiled and got up, feeling a thousand times more important now. Finally, she could see her Clan's territory, and experience all the perks of being what felt like a true member of BreezeClan. Sure, being an apprentice wasn't going to be all joyride either. There were the populars to contend with: Silkpaw, Violetpaw, and Bubblepaw. Three shallow, conceited idiots who didn't care for anyone but themselves. And to Ashpaw, the toms all seemed like morons too. The only she-cat who seemed worth the energy it took to look at her was Shimmerpaw. But Ashpaw just wasn't one to make friends, and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't know how. Her apprenticeship would be a lonely one, and now she wouldn't even have Silverpool to talk to. How pathetic am I? My first day as an apprentice and here I am, missing my mother. I'm the last cat anyone would choose to do something great. '' Quickly, she ran her tongue over her darky gray fur, paying careful attention the licks of silver that were scattered across her pelt. Silverpool had always called those her "moon-flecks" when she was a kit, saying that someone had dipped his paw in moonlight and scattered it across Ashpaw's fur. Ashpaw didn't dare compliment herself with such a fantasy, but she was a dreamer at heart, and the thought was something she carried close to her heart. Stepping outside, into the BreezeClan camp, she gave herself a brisk shake and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. "Morning, Ashpaw!" Upon looking up, she found herself looking into her mentor's wise gray eyes. "Oh, good morning Stormfeather!" she greeted the tom. Her father smiled at her. "Go ahead and take some prey; I think everyone else has already eaten that wants to, and there's plenty." "Okay," she smiled. "Are we still training today?" Stormfeather nodded. "I'll meet you by the gorse field around noon, okay?" After he had padded away, Ashpaw settled down to eat her shrew in peace. Somehow, the camp felt different now. It felt more full of possibility, and the tunnel leading out no longer looked intimidating. It looked like the path to adventure. "Hey Ashpaw. Finally out of the nursery, huh? I'm surprised." Wincing at the tone, Ashpaw looked up into Silkpaw's perfectly-featured face. The she-cat's golden eyes were cool and taunting. On either side of her, Bubblepaw and Violetpaw leered like a pack of hungry dogs, waiting for their leader to attack. Despite everything Ashpaw told herself about being her own individual, and sticking up for herself, she could feel herself melting under the cats' withering gazes. "It's called apprenticeship, Silkpaw. Surprised you hadn't noticed," she mewed coldly, hoping they would leave. They didn't. "Oh, I know what it's called. I also know that you have to have ''some ''skills to be an apprentice. Which is why I was wondering why you consider yourself one." Ashpaw grit her teeth but said nothing, thinking maybe Silkpaw would grow tired of her idiotic, needless bullying. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Twirling her always-smooth-and-silky tail, Silkpaw mewed, "Of course, it must be hard for you to survive. I mean, your mother's not here to do everything for you, and you have no friends, so-" "LOOK OUT!" Just in time, Ashpaw leaped back- and a wad of moss soaked in mouse-bile hit Silkpaw in the face. For a second, they all just stared at each other. The expression on Silkpaw's face was priceless. She looked beyond stunned. A panting Shimmerpaw raced over. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" "EW!" screamed Silkpaw, racing off like her tail was on fire. Her two cronies, after a brief moment of indecision, raced after her. In spite of herself, Ashpaw snorted a laugh. "Hey, thanks." "For what?" asked Shimmerpaw. By the time Ashpaw had told her the whole story, Shimmerpaw looked a lot less sorry. "Then she deserved it! My clumsiness came in useful for once!" Both of them grinned at each other, and then Ashpaw giggled. And Shimmerpaw guffawed. The next thing she knew, they were rolling on the floor, laughing fit to burst. Chapter Two - Firey Shimmerpaw smirked, "So, I did something good, didn't I? For once, I did something to help other cats. Can you believe that?" Ashpaw smiled back, "Yes, amazing. You helped me very much. Thanks, really. I hate it when those cronies follow me around, trying to annoy my head off." Shimmerpaw shrugged, "You can't thank me. I didn't do anything. You know who you should thank, my clumsiness. That's who." Ashpaw burst out laughing again. She rolled all the way across the clearing, unable to stop laughing. Shimmerpaw heard her mentor, Eaglewatch, calling her, so she waved her tail to the still laughing Ashpaw, "Bye, see you later!" Ashpaw choked out, "B-bye. S-see you l-later!" Shimmerpaw smiled as she headed out of the clearing. Her mentor, Eaglewatch, was strict, but he was very nice and patient. He growled softly, with a twinkle in his eyes, "So. How was your day, miss tardy she-cat?" Shimmerpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed, "Fine. Saved someone with my amazingness, and received a medel, why?" Eaglewatch cuffed her lightly across the ear, and mewed, "Oh, really. Well, now. Time for you to learn how to save your Clan. Today, we're going to hunt." Shimmerpaw bounced with excitement, but she heard something rustling. Tensing, she saw that Eaglewatch heard it too. He sniffed the air tentatively, then growled softly. Shimmerpaw sniffed the air too, but recoiled from the smell. Phew, what a stench! Eaglewatch signaled with his tail. ''Go back to camp. He whisked away, Shimmerpaw hard on his tail. There was no way she was staying with those creepy monsrters, or whatever they were, lurking nearby. She hurried back to camp, bursting onto the clearing. The clearing was packed. Many warriors were clumped together, talking urgently about something. Did they scent the strange cats too? Suddenly, her sister, Dewpaw, came forward, eyes worried, "I heard about strange findings in the forest! Are you alright?" Dewpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, and she was very distant from Shimmerpaw. They were still friends, but not really. Dewpaw never seemed to have time anymore. Shimmerpaw replied, "Yes, I'm fine, but we also scented weird smells back near the Oak Stump. It was terrible!" Dewpaw sighed, and padded away. She called over her shoulder, "I need to tell Flightclaw what you found. I'll be back!" As soon as Dewpaw left, Ashpaw came hurtling over. "Hi! I spotted a strange cat today!" Shimmerpaw gaped in surprise, "You did? I scented strange cats today, too!" Ashpaw frowned, excitement gone, "Really? Where?" Shimmerpaw mewed, "Near the Oak Stump. The stench was horrible!" The shimmer and the ash are vital against the new threat. The Clan must prepare itself for the worst nightmare it has ever had. It was StarClan. Shimmerpaw stared at Ashpaw, and Ashpaw stared back. Shimmerpaw whispered, "Does this mean what I think it means?" "Danger is coming." Chapter Three - Rainy A shiver ran through Ashpaw as she glanced around the camp. Instinctively, she moved closer to Shimmerpaw. She wasn't sure why, but somehow she already knew they were going to be close. And she didn't want anyone she was close to to get hurt. "Ashpaw!" It was Stormfeather, padding towards her with a worn expression on his face. Greeting her mentor with a flick of her tail, she mewed, "Any news?" "We're sending out a patrol to check things out- and before you two ask, no apprentices allowed." Both Shimmerpaw and Ashpaw slumped; Ashpaw could tell her friend had been thinking the same thing she had. Sympathetically, Stormfeather patted her paw with his larger one. "Don't worry. It'll be all right. There are few things that can truly endanger this Clan. It'll probably blow over; maybe a Twoleg who wandered too far into the forest, or a kittypet who thinks he's a badger." Ashpaw didn't believe a word of it, and she could tell Stormfeather didn't either. Worry growing in a dark cloud, Ashpaw glanced up at her mentor. "Are you going on the patrol?" He shuffled his paws. "Yeah. I'll be fine though." Though she wanted to beg him not to go, Ashpaw reminded herself that she couldn't. She was an apprentice now. This was the warrior life. She didn't want to be forever labeled as the baby who cried when her mentor walked off on a patrol. Still, she couldn't resist a little bit. "Be careful." "I will." And then he was gone, vanishing into the group of warriors heading out of the camp. Ashpaw gave a little sigh. "Hey, he'll be fine," Shimmerpaw said. "They're all trained warriors. Every last one of them." "I know, I know. I just worry about... well, everything." Ashpaw couldn't help a small smile. "Let's get some prey. That'll help your spirits." Letting Shimmerpaw lead the way to the fresh-kill pile, Ashpaw decided she wouldn't just assume the worst. Whatever the danger was, the Clan could face it. No problem. "Share a sparrow?" Shimmerpaw offered. Giving a shake of her head, Ashpaw said, "You can have that to yourself; I'll take a mouse." She bent down to grab a mouse- and found herself nose-to-nose with another cat. "Sorry," they both mumbled at the same time, pulling away. Ashpaw now recognized the cat as one of the "idiot" apprentice toms she'd had no use for; the ones always hanging about Silkpaw. "Ashpaw, right?" the tom said. "Right," she said, wondering how to explain to him that she had no idea what his name was. Luckily, she didn't need to. "Stonepaw." "Shimmerpaw," sighed Shimmerpaw, nudging Ashpaw in the ribs. Without bothering to say bye, Ashpaw nodded to her friend, and they trotted over to a corner to eat. Right away, Ashpaw dug into her mouse. Upon looking up, she found Shimmerpaw smirking at her. "What?" she asked, wondering if she had food all over her face. "That was quite rude. To Stonepaw, I mean. Considering he probably likes you." Rolling her eyes, Ashpaw shot back, "Please. Everyone knows Moonpaw is nuts over you." Shimmerpaw's eyes widened. "Moonpaw? We're just friends. He's such a sweet tom." "Right. Friends." Ashpaw winked at her. Before Shimmerpaw could retort, a loud yowl split the air. She recognized it. Stormfeather. Silverpool obviously realized who it was too. "Flamestar!" she yelled desperately. "I-" "I know," the ginger tom said, his eyes filled with worry. "Take your daughter, Shimmerpaw, and Moonpaw." Ashpaw could tell he had just rattled off the first cats he saw - why else would he have picked three apprentices? - but she wasn't about to argue. "Let's go!" Silverpool yelled. "They need our help!" Giving Shimmerpaw one last glance, Ashpaw plunged out of the camp after her mother. She'd been an apprentice for two days and already she was about to head into her first battle. But that was okay. Anything for her father/mentor. Hang in there, Clanmates. We're coming. '' Chapter Four- Firey Shimmerpaw dashed out, racing after Ashpaw and Silverpool. "Wait!" It was Redbirch, her mother. "Be safe, my daughter, and come back to me." Shimmerpaw nodded, then dashed after the others. They had to save the patrol. They had to. She pressed against Ashpaw, trying to comfort her. She didn't want her friend to break down before the battle. They had been aprentices for such a short time, Ashpaw needed all her strength for the battle. "It'll be fine, don't worry. We'll get them back." Shimmerpaw whispered. ashpaw nodded, but she was still worried. Shimmerpaw licked Ashpaw's shoulder, and they raced after the patrol. Then there was the fighting cats. They were fighting four badgers. "Shimmerpaw! Ashpaw! You fight that smaller badger with Moonpaw!" They nodded, then teamed up with the cream-colored tom. To be serious, he did seem handsome. But that wasn't the matter, Shimmerpaw had to fend off the badgers. Swiping, Shimmerpaw got the badger's shoulder. She yowled with triumph, but was flung aside. She scrambled up, gasping. Then she raced back to Ashpaw's side. Together, the three of them drove back the badger. Things seemed well. Ashpaw's eyes were glimmering with happiness. Moonpaw was yowling with joy. Shimmepaw felt jubilant, thinking they had defeated the badger. Then everything went wrong. They scratched and clawed at the badger, when the badger brought his paw down, down on Moonpaw. "NO!" Shimmerpaw screeched but it was too late. The badger's paw came down on Moonpaw's back, snapping his spine, killing him instantly. "Moonpaw..." Shimmerpaw was shivering in horror. Ashpaw was still bravely fighting the badger. Shimmerpaw joined her, attempting to bite the badger's neck. She leap, and grasp the badger's shoulder. The badger grunted, and flung her off. She screamed in surprise, and smashed to the ground hard. She lay there gasping. Ashpaw was screaming for help. The badger's paw was coming down. ''This is it, I am going to die. Just like Moonpaw. At least I get to see him again. But she didn't die. As the paw came down in slow motion, a blur of brown scooped her up, and flung her away. Oh no. Now Shimmerpaw wished she had died there. Because there was another sickening crunch, and the badger lumbered away. The badgers had left, but the cats were in shock. Laying on the floor dead, was Moonpaw, and Brushclaw... "Shimmerpaw." She didn't reply. "Shimmerpaw!" She felt a nudge. Still staring off into space, Shimmerpaw lifted her head. Ashpaw was next to her, staring at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay? I know you are grieving for Brushclaw, but we have to go on patrol." More of Moonpaw then Brushclaw. I found out I loved Moonpaw. Then he died. Shimmerpaw heaved herself onto her paws, and saw Redbirch sobbing. She padded over, and pressed against her mother. Redbirch lifted her head, and continued sobbing. "Brushclaw..." Redbirch was devastated. Her mate had died, leaving her alone. Alone in the world with only one daughter. Shimmerpaw licked Redbirch's shoulder, then headed for her mentor, Eaglewatch. He ruffled her fur, and murmured, "Don't be too sad. We don't live forever." She thought, Everyone thinks I am mourning for Brushclaw. I am, but I miss Moonpaw more. He was a good friend, and I never got to tell him that I loved him. Chapter Five- Rainy Ashpaw paced back and forth outside of the apprentices' den over and over again, debating whether to enter. One the one hand, she desperately wanted to comfort poor Shimmerpaw, who'd just had her heart broken into five million pieces. On the other hand, she wasn't really the kindest counselor in the world, and she and Shimmerpaw hadn't been friends that long. What if she thought Ashpaw was weird for butting in when she was in such a fragile state? She needs me, Ashpaw decided.'' I'm going in.'' Just as she was entering, she slammed into another cat. It was the same tom she'd bumped into earlier, Stonepaw. "You again!" she yelped without thinking, then blushed. "Sorry. That was rude." He shook his head, pinning her with his intense blue gaze. "Hey, you're Shimmerpaw's friend, right?" Instantly, Ashpaw was on the alert for news. "Yes." Biting his lip, he jerked his head towards the den. "I think... she could use some friendly company right now." He looked pretty sorrowful himself; she knew he and Moonpaw had hung out together a lot. "I was just about to go talk to her. I mean, losing Brushclaw and Moonpaw..." "Moonpaw had a huge crush on her, you know. I wasn't ever supposed to tell anyone." Stonepaw's gaze was far off. Briefly, Ashpaw wondered why they were even talking to each other, let alone opening up about what had just happened. But she figured she had a few minutes, and after all, she couldn't be insensitive and emotionless all the time, could she? "Yeah, I know. But I don't think Shimmerpaw realized he loved her until it was too late. And... maybe she could've loved him back?" Stonepaw cleared his throat. "Maybe. Anyway, you should probably go visit her. See you later?" "Sure," she said with an absent nod, already wondering what she was going to say to Shimmerpaw. Upon entering the apprentices' den, Ashpaw had a whole speech rehearsed in her head. She knew exactly what she was going to say to her friend, what she was going to do. She was going to give her a long poem about life, tell her she'd see Brushclaw and Moonpaw again, that she needed to be strong. Yet, as soon as Shimmerpaw lifted her tear-stained face, and Ashpaw saw the deep sadness in her eyes... she knew nothing she could ever say would make it better. So instead, she lay beside her and was a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes that's all cats really wanted, she thought to herself as her friend's sobs shook the both of them. Once Shimmerpaw had finally cried herself out, Ashpaw gave her a tender lick on the forehead. "I'm so sorry." "I- I know too. I- I should've... been kinder to him. When he was still there. I feel so guilty-" "Don't," Ashpaw interrupted fiercely. "It wasn't your fault." Giving her friend a smile, she added, "Moonpaw was lucky to love a cat like you while he was alive." At that, Shimmerpaw burst into sobs once again. Appalled at herself, Ashpaw rushed to correct her apparent mistake. "I'm sorry- that was a horridly insensitive thing to say-" Slowly, Shimmerpaw shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever told me." Though Ashpaw sincerely doubted the authencity of that statement, she gave her a gentle smile. "I'll always be here for you, okay, Shimmerpaw?" Giving her a nod, Shimmerpaw buried her face in Ashpaw's fur. Together, the two best friends closed their eyes, only tuned in to the sound of each other's breathing, shutting out all the grief and mourning and fear creeping into their Clan outside. Lost to the world, to everthing but each other. Chapter Six- Firey Shimmerpaw stared off into the distance, feeling her heart break into a million pieces once again. She lowered her head, curling up, trying to stop the terrifiying images from appearing. Ashpaw had to go on the dawn patrol, so Shimmerpaw was left to mourn in the apprentices' den. She felt lonely, and when she was lonely, it reminded her of her loss. Something didn't seem right today. She remembered the prophecy that was issued a few days ago. A few days before the battle. That battle was only the first, there will be more. There is a traitor among your midst, and he's done his job before. Shimmerpaw lifted her head up to StarClan, sharing at the sky with her blue eyes. "StarClan, what are you trying to tell me?" Dewpaw slid in next to her. "Did you hear StarClan's message?" She mewed softly. Shimmerpaw nodded. "There's a traitor among us... and those, whatever was sending those badgers, will strike again." Her eyes were fearful. "Who do you think was controlling the badgers?" Dewpaw shrugged. "I'm not sure if they controlled the badgers. I think they purposefully made the badgers mad, and then when the patrol crossed their paths, they were slaughtered." "So this traitor is planning on destroying us all?" Shimmerpaw dug her claws into the ground. "How are we going to stop him/her?" Dewpaw smiled. "Easy, you and Ashpaw are our saviors. You two have the powers of mind and sight. You are very watchful, and Ashpaw remembers everything she hears. With the two of you working together, there is no way you'll miss the traitor." Shimmerpaw wasn't so sure of herself, but she just nodded. "Alright." ~*~ When Ashpaw returned to camp, Shimmerpaw bounded over to her. "I'm better now, thank you." She purred when Ashpaw cast her an uncertain glance. "I have news about this danger we were discussing earlier." Ashpaw's eyes widened. "What is it?" "There's a traitor among us, trying to kill off our Clan. They have been sending wild animals to kill us, and it's been working. That badger attack was the work of a traitor." Shimmerpaw mewed. The gray apprentice furrowed her brow. "So that traitor killed your friend and your father." She didn't realize what she said until it was too late. "I-" "No," Shimmerpaw mewed, laying her tail on Ashpaw's shoulder. "They did kill my friend and my father. When I find this traitor, I'm going to make them pay." Ashpaw purred, resting her head on Shimmerpaw's shoulder. "We have to find this traitor soon. Who knows how far they'll go?" Shimmerpaw nodded. "It'll get easier when we become warriors. Then we'll be sharing a den with them." "What if it's not a warrior?" Ashpaw pointed out. "We might be sharing a den with them now." Shimmerpaw drew in a sharp breath. "I don't know. But we'll be warriors soon." Her voice was filled with excitement. Ashpaw smiled. "I can't wait until we earn our warrior names. It'll be great!" Shimmerpaw nodded eagerly. "I wonder what my name will be. Shimmerfire? Shimmerbreeze? Shimmerheart? Such good names to choose from." Ashpaw laughed. "Flamestar should give you the name of Shimmerfling. In honor of your clumsiness and our first day as apprentices." Shimmerpaw took a swipe at her. "He should give you the name of Ash-, Ash, oh I don't know!" They both ended up laughing, and Shimmerpaw felt her broken heart starting to mend. Chapter Seven- Rainy